


Under Moon

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, RoyalAU Challenge, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Baekhyun was a King, He could have anything.However, He couldn't reach the love of his life. The omega Minseok who his heart yearned for was mated to a man who died in the war. He bore someone else's mark.Would that ever change?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Under Moon

Baekhyun was an Alpha and a king, he could do whatever he loved to do, he could make the world revolve around his choices but the reality was far from it. He couldn’t force someone to love him.

He loved and adored a beautiful Omega among his generals, but having him wasn’t easy.General Kim Minseok had an  Alpha who died in the war, three years ago, leaving him with  an  unborn litter. Baekhyun had nothing but the wish to have Minseok as his.

"Minseok," he called whenever he could be alone with the  Omega who would smile at him kindly, " How was your day?" he asked as he sat by Minseok's side in the meeting room.

"Beautiful, your majesty," Minseok spoke with enthusiasm, "I had a fruitful day with the minister of war, today." He went on about the plans to fortify the borders in the north while Baekhyun could only eye Minseok with a barely concealed longing. He was glad no omega looked at him in the eye.

Minseok was beautiful with his cat eyes and lopsided smiles. He was ethereal in Baekhyun's eyes but so unreachable. "Your majesty?" His voice broke Baekhyun out of his thoughts and he smiled, "did I bore his majesty?"

"No, not at all," Baekhyun assured, "I am just enjoying your happy tone. I thought you would never smile after Luhan's death."

Minseok's smile faltered but didn't fall, " His  loss was painful but I moved on," he said looking away.

"Would you move on enough to have another alpha in your life?" Baekhyun whispered it but Minseok seemed to hear. He looked at Baekhyun as if the King grew a second head and Baekhyun admitted, "I am selfish, Minseok, as I wish I could have a chance to have you."

"I am a widowed Omega, your Majesty," Minseok bowed as he said so, obviously startled and uncomfortable, "I am a used good, you can not have a heir from a person like me."

Baekhyun sighed, "I am not forcing you to be anything else but my general, Minseok," he said sadly, "I long lost the hope to have you, the second you mated Luhan." Minseok looked up, "He was my right arm, Minseok, I've seen you around when he courted you and when he marked you," Baekhyun smiled sadly as he added, "I didn't know I would regret not stepping in and stopping him. You could be my queen now, working by side, ruling by my side."

Minseok said nothing, obviously shocked as Baekhyun left his seat and walked out of the room he and Minseok remained there.

Baekhyun noticed the expression on Minseok's face whenever they met. It was painful for him to bear so he slowly and slowly avoided speaking to the man. It was when Minseok got in on him alone in the meeting room that they actually spoke fully.

"Your majesty," Minseok spoke rather softly, " You look burdened."

"I am fine, Minseok," Baekhyun forced a smile.

Minseok fidgeted a little, " Do you want to help me through my following heat, your majesty?" he whispered it, almost uncertain, and Baekhyun shot him a shocked look, so he looked away admitting, "I want you to help me through my next heat, your ... Baekhyun."

"What? Why me? Why now?" Baekhyun stood, eyeing the door, before whispering, worriedly, " Are you pitying me?"

Minseok shook his head, surprised, before flushing red all over his neck, "I just never knew someone was interested in me after Luhan's death. Nobody actually approached me."

Baekhyun held Minseok's cheeks to make him look up and commented sternly, " This is not enough to make me help you through your heat, Minseok. Your heat is precious, you can't spend it with anyone."

"I am not," Minseok smiled, "I am spending it with you." Baekhyun growled as his inner  alpha roared in happiness, "My heat starts tomorrow, I'll wait for you."

"No," Baekhyun stopped him, "Send your pups to the caretakers tonight and come to my private office."

Baekhyun buzzed in excitement, he asked his ministers to handle the matters of the kingdom for three days, an average period for heat, as he paced in his office. Minseok came to him around nine in the evening, already smelling like preheat and Baekhyun used a secret door to take him all the way to his chambers which he locked shut. Minseok didn't expect that so he looked like he was reconsidering things as he fidgeted on his spot.

"I am not forcing you to let me touch you," Baekhyun spoke softly as he held Minseok's hands, " It has to be coming from you, with your full consent, my love."

Minseok looked up, shocked, "Baekhyun, I..."

"Don't mind my words, don't even mind my feelings," Baekhyun interrupted, "I don't matter, right now. Your consent does matter to me, so please... please tell me the truth. Tell me if you don't want me to touch you and you will leave as secretly as you came."

Minseok suddenly teared up, whispering, "you mean it?" Baekhyun nodded so Minseok nodded, emotional, "I want you," he said, “ Please touch me."

Baekhyun didn't just touch him.

Baekhyun worshipped him. He undressed Minseok, letting him lay down softly in bed, fussing around his needs. "Do you need to drink some water first? Are you hungry?" Minseok shook his head before smiling as he held Baekhyun's cheeks but the man kissed the omega’s hands, sniffing Minseok's skin, kissing it softly, caressing it delicately, before reaching for Minseok's lips, "Can I kiss your lips, my dear?"

Minseok blushed, " You make me feel precious," he whispered as he nodded to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun only kissed him, avidly, passionately, until they parted for air and he confessed boldly, " You are precious, to me."

Making love to Minseok was a source of  euphory . Hearing Minseok cry out in pleasure at everything he did for three days straight was enough to make him happy all month long. He smiled wider, felt happier, worked in a better mood, but then…

Minseok came to his private offices in tears, "Minseok?" Baekhyun rushed to his side, worried, " What happened?"

Minseok looked quite ashamed and Baekhyun's heart couldn't take it. "I am pregnant." He said, with a worried tone. Baekhyun stepped back, looking at Minseok with a wide expression, before a laugh of joy left his lips.

He slapped his hands on his lips, " Fuck I know it is not about me right now," he said bluntly, "but this is the best news I ever heard since you came to me." Minseok looked rather relieved Baekhyun was happy with the pups, "I will announce our mating this week. Your heat should be hitting anytime now so we will mate properly through a mark." Minseok's hand landed on his healed bite mark and Baekhyun smiled, " You got enough space for my mark, Minseok, don't worry. I won't take it away."

Minseok shook his head, " No! I moved on," he said before burying his face into Baekhyun's chest, "I want to bear your mark, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sighed in relief, " Thank you," he said with a smile, his hand landing on Minseok's stomach, before he mumbled, " And thank you for the beautiful gift you brought to me."

The ceremony of mating was received with mixed reactions. Many were mad the King was to mate someone who was already mated to someone before but also many were proud their King overlooked an archaic ideology and mated a widowed omega.

Baekhyun either ways didn't care. He had Minseok finally and whenever he saw the proud mark on the man's neck, his heart finally had the peace it was looking for.


End file.
